Hellborn
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: If I cannot reach heaven, I shall raise hell. An iron-clad hero no more. This Shirou was not blessed by Avalon. Instead, he was baptized in all of the world's evil. Let the feast begin. (AngraMainyu!Shirou. Anti-heroism with comedy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my second story and an idea that was on my mind for quite a long time.**

**English is NOT my native language, so please review to let me know your thoughts!**

**Oh, this is a parallel fate universe so the age is slightly different, as with several other aspects. **

**I DO NOT OWN FATE ( OF COURSE) **

**I will try my best to keep this story going ( life is busy, ask anyone), so please like and favorite!**

**(2020: I'M KINDA REWRITING...YOU KNOW, WRITING STYLES, MEH)**

**(REWRITTEN) **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter１ The First Sin - prologue**

* * *

POV Shirou

* * *

**I saw hell.**

**I saw hell.**

**I saw hell.**

I saw the hell that would lead me down. Down, down, down.

Into the depths, I go.

I saw the hell that I shall tread upon. Tread, tread, tread.

A blind child, walking to his doom.

I saw the hell which would swallow me whole. Swallow, swallow, swallow.

A gaping, gluttonous mouth of foulness.

There it is, my sins. There it is, awaiting me.

Open arms, with a soft, motherly smile. Embracing me with its ensnaring wrath.

I tried to push, but it would never budge.

Tighter the embrace shall grow, bones tightening, smile splitting, skin melting...

_**Fire.**_

Hot, scorching, burning, fire.

Red, crimson, scarlet, stygian, dark, grey, white-and then, red again.

Colors, so many of them, jumbled and tumbled around in my brain, with the vividness of a kaleidoscope.

Oh, the pain! The **_excruciating_** agony!

There were children burned alive, their mothers shielding them from the flames, long dead. Yet still, the mothers held onto their unrecognizable children, trapped in their mother's carcass.

There were entire families, burnt black like morbid statues, frozen in time. Some stuck in a broken window, chest gouged by shards of glass. Some underneath stone pillars, their intestines splattered all over the road.

The ghastliest thing, however, was not the unnatural inferno itself.

Mud. Gooey, withering, mud. Mud that kept flowing the streets, killing off hundreds of survivors, spreading pure carnage throughout the bloody streets.

The black tar devoured the embers of people by thousands, lost in the wavering smoke. It was an unholy abomination that fed on the people's misfortune. It was an unfathomable monstrosity who had no remorse, no hesitation.

Ah, the primal screams. Oh, so many of them.

Pleas of mercy, cries of help, wails of tormented innocents filled the very air. The feeling of despair was filled to its brink, yet the feast was yet to begin. The feast of terrors, horrors, nightmares, and insanity.

The black mud contaminated the humans it touched, forcing them into mindless subjugation through immense, crucifying pain.

Men, women, and children. Not a single soul was spared.

The bodies piled up like crimson spider lilies, covering the very earth I tread. Flowers blooming, pollen scattering, bees humming. Such a bright day, red, red, red. The sweet smell of iron, the warm sun, everything-was hell.

One step was torture. Two steps brought laughter. Three steps and I thought nothing more

Every breath was delivered through a herculean effort. My throat, unbelievably painful.

My vision shook and splintered, my ears ringing like bees playing an orchestra on my eardrums.

A small girl, even younger than I, wobbled out of the smoke.

Her eyes were gaping holes, half her skin melted away, a leg splintered and squashed, but she still somehow managed to cling onto my sleeve.

'SaVE, mE'

I pushed her away._** I shoved her, right into the flames.**_

She toppled into a crumbling pillar, as death consumed its prey.

I suddenly heard a strange sound.

My skull vibrated while my vision blurred.

Distorted, maniacal laughter seeped into my bones.

I felt nauseous, sick, and utterly weak.

I felt my entire body convulsing when I at last found out where the laughter came from. _**I was the one laughing.**_

A thick pole of iron dropped from a torn-out window above my head, impaling itself a few inches from my feet.

I could _feel_ a lopsided, insane grin, split from ear to ear. Blood-shot, glassy eyes, with tears overflowing nonstop. A shirt soaked with the blood of others, in the fatal pursuit of my safety.

I gripped the thick iron pole and drove it into the throat of another child trapped underneath some rubble, pleading for my help. There was another down the street, half-crushed. I thrust the pole into his eye. The child smiled, with his last peaceful breath.

I giggled. Another one! Another and another and another an-...dead, dead, dead,_** killed-****NO! I SAVED THEM, YES!**_

I felt nothing more.

I walked and walked and walked.

It was torture, pain, and agony unlike any other. I was in Hell. Hell, hell, hell.

The pain broke my mind. I couldn't think, nor could I talk.

A piece at a time, humanity was torn away from me, leaving an empty husk behind.

Even then, I walked.

I ignored the cries of help._** (I saved enough)**_

I ignored every single person. _**(Somebody help me)**_

All because of my insane drive to live.

I found myself kissing the scorched earth, realizing I could no longer walk.

Even then, I crawled onward.

A long time passed.

Then, darkness reached out to me. They whispered in my ears, tainting me, consuming me, _**incorporating me.**_

The black tar engulfed everything, encasing me in its vile cocoon.

I felt myself falling, falling into the bottomless, gaping abyss.

Nothing existed anymore.

Even then, I kept looking.

_**The thing, the abyss, looked back. (NO! NO! NO!)**_

_**Eyes, millions of them, burning with malice, hatred, with an ever so faint glimmer of hope. (Who are thou?)**_

Then, it spoke.

It asked if I desired to live, even if I were to _**burden the people's sins.**_

I answered yes.

It asked if I was still willing to live even after being _**tormented by all the world's evil**_.

I answered yes.

It asked if I would _**forge a contract with itself**_.

I answered-

* * *

Thus, **_we_** lived.

The only survivor of the Fuyuki disaster, whom nobody shall ever know.

The boy who lived, while fifty thousand died.

The one who made a pact with the embodiment of all evil.

I am a sinner, but aren't we all sinned?

* * *

An irritating, ringing sound brought me back from the void of dreams.

Three years had passed since the great Fuyuki disaster.

To this very day, I still have nightmares about it. **_Fire, mud, pain._**

EVERY SINGLE NIGHT.

I brought my hand up and slammed it onto the still-ringing alarm clock, cursing it with my righteous fury and accidentally smashing it into smithereens.

Silence. A bliss of serenity, which was broken rather quickly.

"Sherro, wake up! Time waits for none, and you are on a tough schedule."

Bazzet Fraga McRemitz marched into my room with her usual confidence and authority, announcing her grand entrance without a simple 'good morning'.

Typical Fraga McRemitz style for you.

"Why so serious?", I asked with a bewildered expression.

"It is the duty of a McRemitz to be serious in life, dearest brother of mine. Come now, it's time for breakfast.", she answered with a faint hint of sarcasm, her gloved hand beckoning me as if calling forth a puppy.

Which I probably am, considering my age with my total lack of skills at mage craft.

After the fire, I was rescued by a prominent mage family, the McRemitzs.

They took me under their wing, explaining that I was transported to Japan at a very young age to live with a foster family, under the name of Shirou Hakuno, a false Japanese identity.

My true name was Sherro Fraga McRemitz, the rightful heir of the Fraga McRemitz family, and the only living relative of Bazzet Fraga McRemitz, my sister in blood.

Ten years ago, a massacre occurred in the McRemitz family caused nonother by the infamous magus-killer Emiya Kiritsugu, with the supposed help of the Einzbern family.

The reason is still unknown, while the McRemitz's cry of help fell on deaf ears, the last living McRemitz, my sister Bazzet, made a painful decision.

She sent me to Japan for my safety, and to persevere our bloodline should things come to worst.

She was only seven years old while I was only one, but she mustered up her courage to part with her last living family, supposedly, forever.

I looked up at her as she tugged me along to the dining hall, reminiscing the first time we met, and how far our relationship advanced.

We first met in a luxurious VIP room of some grand hospital.

Her eyes had ravenously bored into mine, as if trying to pick up every single detail.

Her lips had been set into a tight line, her fists clenching and unclenching, her right foot tapping against the marble floor restlessly, her jaw grinding against one other as if chewing something rather unpleasant.

I could easily tell that her nerves were on fire, from the way her eyes darted back and forth like an injured animal.

I was still in a wheelchair on our first meeting, so I pushed myself onward with my feeble hands as I grasped hers.

It was not because of familial love, or other sweet emotions like that.

I knew nothing about my true identity at that time, but I smelt the uncertainty, the desperation, the fierce love that bled from her soul.

_**We knew 'I' had to taste the emotions, the raw, intoxicating flavors of humanity 'I' had lost.**_

Like a moth drawn to the flame, I neared her.

Like bees charmed by honey, I whispered into her ear.

"It is alright, everything will be alright."

I hugged her while my fangs bore its venom.

The venom of the snake who ensnared Adam and Eve.

The temptation for more.

Bazzet hugged back.

I smiled.

After our first meeting, we grew close by every day.

I starved for humanity, while she starved for love.

While I knew nothing about love, I was more than capable of imitating it.

The 'Lust' and 'Envy' taught me better than any living human.

**_The curse of humanity is what humanity craves most._**

I gave her everything that my curse has to offer.

I smiled at her when she needed it most.

I observed her every sign, every move.

I spoke the words she wanted to hear.

I wept for her when she shed tears in her heart.

I was there for her when she seemed unstable.

It didn't take long for her to take me in as one of her own.

That is why I am here, breaking bread with Bazzet in her castle.

"Bazzet?" I asked with an affectionate tone and a faint smile.

"Mngrh?" She asked back with her mouth full of food.

"Thanks for everything, sis."

I opened my eyes with some significant moisture in it, accompanied by a wobbly smile

"…"

Bazzet froze like a deer caught in highlights, her spoon still wavering above her corn soup.

I swooped in for the kill.

"I love you."

Blood rushed to her face as she swallowed, her usual composure broken beyond repair.

"Mrgurh." Was her intelligent reply.

* * *

This is the tale of a boy whom Emiya Kiritsugu did not save.

This is a tale where the Grail **ate every single servant**, and killed tens of thousands of innocents along the way.

This is the tale of Shirou Fraga McRemitz, the host of Angra Mainyu.

Humans, beware.

_**For the primordial devil shall yet again, walk on ages long past.**_

* * *

**How was it? Please review and like! X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'll just put another story right here... Dunno if I will have time later on, though.**

**Anyway, please love and review!**

** Some hardcore fans may think I am mistaken by implying that Bazzet is a church executer, which she is! Different timelines call for different measures! Further on****, you do know people call each other 'brother' in the church even if they aren't related, don't you? **

**Everything is intentional!**

**(REWRITTEN) **

**Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter2 The Daily Life of a McRemitz

POV Sherro(Shirou) 7 years after the great fire

* * *

I spun through the air, the wind howling in my ears.

I managed to land an acrobatic roundhouse kick on my opponent, only for her to divert the force behind the kick at the last moment.

I connected my heavy kick with a flurry of combination kicks, using my own propelling force to stay up in the air._ One two three four five six seven eight, all in one breath!_ Eight combos of continuous mid-air kicks, and one final axe kick to buy me some time.

A hand reached out from my blind corner and snaked onto my leg, crushing my ankle with a firm grip. The hand twisted, turning my own momentum against my joint, disabling it with ease.

My body jerked in pain, unconsciously twisting in a way that shall minimize the damage. She capitalized on it, allowing my body to spiral...**_right into her intercepting kick_**.

Ribs cracked as she sent me tumbling backward in slight disarray, blood flying from the corners of my mouth. I tried to backflip, only for my body to lurch into an abrupt halt as she stomped on my destroyed ankle, closing off my escape route.

Unable to get away, I parried the first few jabs until she overwhelmed me in a burst of fluid punches, whacking my head like a rag doll attached to a sandbag. The air was pumped out of my lungs as my vision turned black and white. I waited for a small opening, a blank space before she swooped in for the kill.

A punch cracked my jaw while the other broke my nose, a split second of time in between-_**There! **_

I narrowly dodged a charged uppercut, slid forward, fist clenched. Tendons strained to the absolute limit as I felt veins pop under my skin, my teeth grit so hard several fractured under the immense pressure.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHH!"**_

My fist rocketed forward-

**_-and right into her awaiting trap._**

She has been baiting me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to counter-strike. Her elbow and knee bit down harshly onto my lower limb like a tiger's jaw, decimating its bones.

I suppressed the pain by sheer will, burying my knee into her stomach with a lunge instead. An eye for an eye!

She flinched slightly; her posture became insecure for a millisecond-and that was all the time I needed. I latched my left hand onto the ground while pivoting, ignoring the snapping sounds from my fingers as I simultaneously palm-struck her inner calf with my other hand.

I lashed out with a low capoeira kick, using the full force behind the sudden pivot to bash her wobbly legs. A crack from my leg followed by searing pain told me that my foot has reached its limit.

She didn't miss my grimace, nor the opportunity it presented. In one swift grappling technique, she sent me sprawling onto the floor, making sure that my injured side met the ground first. Geez.

I rolled to the left as her foot smashed into the ground beside my head. The wave of impact lifted my entire body into the air, a vulnerable position indeed.

I barely had enough time to cross my arms in defense as her whip-like kick engaged my chest, but I made sure to rip her tendon in return by trapping her leg within my upper torso.

She would have my head if I don't exploit something like that.

I allowed the force behind the kick to propel me into the air yet once more. I tried to reposition myself in a desperate attempt to neutralize the sheer energy, but to no avail.

My failed attempts rewarded me by giving a fourteen-year-old boy the role of an oversized catapult. DAMN, IT HURTS!

I literally plunged into the heavily rune-enforced wall behind and carved out a large crater. The rune was no joke, so that means...lemme calculate...HOLY SHIT, the destructive force behind that one blow is the equivalent of _several _ASBM (anti-ship ballistic missile) s.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ...Wow, tell me about overkill.

I mean, is she even human? No wonder she is the best executer the world has to offer.

Well, lucky for me-or rather a tragedy, to be frank, I am undergoing _education_ (abuse) from the top tier executer at this very moment.

I summoned** 'wrath'** and **'Pride'** from within, smiling as I felt the tingling sensation of the crimson, plant-like tribal tattoos (-primordial curses of the old-) course through my entire body.

Seeing this, her form shifted ever so slightly, like a coil before springing. Tendrils of pure mana began to crackle as arcane energy began to accumulate within her tight fist.

There was a long silence.

A thin trail of dust fell from the ceiling.

She threw something-something very nasty.

Black keys (magical swords blessed with the power of purification) flew towards me at sublight speed, puncturing the sound barrier with a resounding boom.

Welp, I guess it is time to get **dead** serious.

* * *

In another timeline, said executer would live her bizarre life as an enforcer of the clocktower, when at one time in her life she would be betrayed by Kotomine Kirei, executer of the church.

However, in this timeline, her entire family was butchered by the infamous Magus killer who aligned with the Einzberns.

The Einzberns had great authority over the Magus popularity, so the clocktower was not one of the best choices for the last McRemitz (except Sherro).

Naturally, she turned to the place where would grant her strength, for the church specializes in ancient techniques for close-quarter combat.

Thus, she became the executor of the church.

Her natural talent in combat being exceptional, she quickly rose through the ranks as she obtained artifacts only given to a selected few.

That being said, she was far stronger than the Bazzet of the original timeline, for she was not only a specialist in runic sorcery combined with physical combat, she was also a traditional carrier (God's Holder).

This means she owns a noble phantasm from the time of gods, passed through her bloodline.

She was basically a servant in human skin.

* * *

Earsplitting cracks and deafening roars filled the humungous underground colosseum, as the earth shook, and dust fell from the high ceiling.

The two combatants were nothing more than bolts of thunder, flickering around, dancing with incredible power that shook the heavens.

If any other mage was here, they would either faint or report right away to the Church or Clocktower, being scared out of his wits.

The level of this duel was just _that _phenomenal.

Sherro fist bustled with inhuman velocity, ancient crimson tattoos glowing all over his body, with his eyes and hair aflame with a fiery glow, he looked nothing more alike to a god of inferno from the ancient legends.

Bazzet met Sherro's fist with her own, her entire fist crackling with arcane energy, her whole body lit with azure runes of all kinds, she was the split-image of Uathach, princess of the land of shadows, and daughter of the god slayer Scathach.

The point where their fists made contact twisted and warped, Gaia herself temporarily disabled from the insane power accumulated at a single point.

The world 'broke' while reality fractured, a colorless vortex appeared as it squirmed as if it wanted to break free.

The vortex sucked in the immeasurable amount of pure force, curling itself into a small black ball, devoid of light.

The ball cracked.

It fractured.

It split.

Needless to say, the rune enhanced colosseum caved in almost immediately.

Even the ancient runes and Ley lines were insufficient to contain the tremendous explosion that followed.

The entire castle shuddered.

Somewhere high up, a chimney blew up in white flames.

* * *

POV Waver

* * *

Somewhere far away, Lord El-Melloi looked up from his book.

He let out a large sigh as he checked something.

He rubbed his eyes and cleaned his spectacles with a velvet cloth.

He sighed as he double-checked the MMD (Mana Measurement Device).

He blinked. Once, twice, three times.

He pinched his nose as he triple-checked it.

He slammed his book shut, took out his favorite cigar and lit it with a simple ignition spell.

He calmly took his black coat of the hanger as he flung his signature red scarf around his shoulders with practiced ease.

He took off his glasses as he massaged his temples with an unnaturally serene attitude, looking out of his giant glass window with a somewhat remorseful expression.

The window was positioned near the top of the clock tower, which inevitably gave him a nice view from above.

A nice view indeed, except for the fact a thin trail of smoke rose from where the hidden castle of McRemitz stood.

Or for the fact they somehow managed to _derail_ the Ley line. _**AGAIN.**_

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

"FUCK THOSE FRAGA SIBLINGS! THOSE INDESCRIBABLE IDIOTS!"

It seemed like more paperwork and sleepless nights awaited him.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Those bastards….", he sniffled.

Grey softly walked over and tenderly patted the poor lords back.

Lord El-Melloi definitely deserved that much….

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sherro gave Bazzet a blank stare.

Bazzet stared back.

"Sis, I think we derailed the Ley line again."

"I am afraid we did."

"…I think I'll go cook something for lord Waver."

"I think I shall partake."

"Sis…."

"I won't eat it before it's cooked!"

"…."

"…."

"Sis? I love you, you know that?"

"Err, y, yes?"

"Please try NOT to eat everything I make, will you?"

"…Brother, would you mind sharing my bed tonight?"

"Do you honestly think you could bribe me with_ that_?"

"I love you, you love me. We have a bloodline to keep. Capiche?"

"I seriously think my…God's Holder is contagious."

"You did bathe in the blood of Angra Mainyu. What did you expect?"

"Methinks you are a little too… enthusiastic, to be affected by my curse."

"You are the one who made me swing that way."

"Everyone makes mistakes. I was just influenced by the evil goo."

"Too late. Now, shall we have a nice hot shower and go to bed?"

"Somehow, I suspect this includes nightly activities other than sleeping."

"We are going to get _laid_ alright."

"Incest is NOT high on my list."

"It is my top priority."

"What would the church say if they saw you now?"

"Kotomine Kirei already gave us his blessing."

"That sadistic son of a bitch."

"Ahem."

"I completely agree with you."

"AHEM. Would you two just SHUT UP? Grey is still under 18 for heaven's sake!"

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

**NAME**: Sherro Fraga McRemitz/Angra Mainyu (Shirou Hakuno)

**SEX**: Male

**HEIGHT/WEIGHT**: 177cm/74kg

**ALIGNMENT**: Neutral Evil

**STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm)**:

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: A++

Mana: B

Luck: E

NP: A

**SKILLS**

**1\. PASSIVE**

Independent Action: -

Counter Hero: A

Avenger: A (E)

Self-Replenishment (Magic): C

Divinity (False): C

**2\. ACTIVE**

Tawrich: The Left Fang Grinder (Rune enhancement): B+

Zarich: The Right Fang Grinder (Rune enhancement): B+

The Seven Deadly Sins: EX

**NP:**

Deus Verg Avesta (True Projection of Inscribed Creation): EX (Anti-Humanity)

Unlimited Raised Dead (Undying corpses of the Living Hell): A (Anti-Human/Army)

* * *

**How was it? Please review to let me know! X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter...for this week! See you next week.**

**Oh, PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW IF YOU FIND THIS INTERESTING. Pretty please.**

**Without further ado, HERE WE GO!**

**(REWRITTEN? NOPE)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Kotomine Kirei was a happy man.

It was a nice summer day, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and on days like these, some people should be burning in hell.

It made him so happy just to think about it.

"Brother, do please stop your creepy smile. It disgusts me." A young man said with the bluntness of a hammer.

The young man looked nothing like Kirei, with his spiky white hair, brown skin, and dull-gold eyes, nobody would ever assume that they were related.

"Kotomine Shirou, you act colder to me by every passing day." Kirei answered with fake anguish in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure you know why." Shirou answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Now, now. You two are about to meet _my_ favorite to-Ahem, boy Sherro. It won't do to start a fight.", a soft feminine voice chirped in.

Caren Hortensia, or known as Caren Kotomine to a few close friends, she was an angel at first glance.

Her flowing silver-white hair, her sparkling golden eyes, and her petite but well-balanced body were more than enough to entrance almost everyone, except for the fact that she was S＆M.

Yes, she had both immense Sadistic AND Masochistic tendencies. Talk about how genetics affect the mental state.

Wowzers.

The peculiar trio walked in strange harmony, the musicians of Harmen of the modern age, if someone would care to name them appropriately.

A strong gust of wind blew, the greenish leaves danced in circles on the paved path, and then…, they were gone.

Like a mirage, once there, forever gone, so were the executors of the Holy Church.

* * *

Present-day 14-year-old Sherro

* * *

Sherro shivered as he felt something unpleasant walk down his spine.

It felt like…trouble.

Yes, it felt like the very first time he had met that, that…_thing_.

Caren Hortensia.

He truly wished he hadn't.

The devil in the skin of an angel. Or the other way around.

He couldn't care less.

A grimace edged itself onto his face when he remembered how their first encounter went.

It was a sunny autumn day, he recounted.

The morning dew sparkled on brown and red leaves, creating quite a marvelous sight.

Somewhere, an angry owl hooted, as a woodpecker apparently thought it to be a brilliant idea to start hammering away into the tree it's currently residing in.

A fresh breeze blew in through the windows as he opened them, warm sunlight welcoming his small disclosure.

That was when he saw her.

At first, he thought she was an angel.

Oh, how mistaken he was! How utterly foolish he was!

Sherro, being the sinner he was, loved to marvel over the tastes of raw emotions.

Caren, at first sight, looked like a splendid feast.

A forbidden fruit; ripe enough for plucking.

She just stood there in the morning sun, a silent glow on her face as she patted a large oak tree.

"My oh my, what is that _sweet little lamb_ doing here?", Sherro mused.

The hormonal teen smiled evilly and lept out of the window.

_**Oh, if only he knew how naive he was!**_

* * *

POV 6years from the fire, one year ago. 13-year-old Sherro.

* * *

"Hello there, may I ask what a beautiful maiden like thee is doing on a cold day like this?"

I asked in an exaggerated manner.

She giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I was just bathing in the glorious sunlight, my handsome prince." she replied with a sideways glance.

"May I have the honor of being your shield against the chilly autumn winds, my lady?" I asked with a sly smile.

"But of course, do join me. I was just feeling a little bit cold." She answered with a dainty wave.

Hmm, Interesting.

Normally, girls would find my black tattoos disturbing, but she accepted it without a second glance.

I took off the black cloak I wore and spread it out on the grass, gesturing for her to sit.

She smiled in gratitude when I sat across her, blocking the chilly breeze by doing so.

"Here, my hero. Please accept this." She said, draping a red scarf around my neck as she leaned towards me.

Having no reason not to accept this, I let her do so, which proved to be a grave mistake.

I felt my limbs turn to jelly as I collapsed on top of her, my sense of danger flaring in an instant.

I reached out my hand to activate a rune for emergencies, but she caught it like a mother with her child.

"Hush. No need to panic, my dear Sherro. My name is-"

"C, Caren…, Hortensia." I wheezed out. "Daughter of Kotomine Kirei and Claudia Hortensia, the current user of the Shroud of Magdalene."

I felt a small spark of satisfaction to see her mouth open in a cute O, her golden eyes wide.

"My! You certainly did your research!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"What do you want with m-" I flinched in surprise when she abruptly kissed me on the cheek, causing me to stop mid-speech.

What surprised me more, was the fact she seemed unfazed by the physical contact with my _activated _curse.

The smell of blood reached my nostrils as I saw a small patch of red appear on her neck.

"MPAD (Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis) …!" I whispered in awe.

That was why!

If there was a person nearby who has been possessed by a demon, her body will mimic the end effects that the demon-possession will eventually have on the possessed human.

Thus, she sheds blood whenever she nears a powerful demon, in this case, me.

"The church promised my safety." I hissed in defiance as her finger traced my jugular.

"The church has nothing to do with my visit, honey.", she giggled.

"Then why in the mother fuc-"

She gently put her soft hand across my mouth with a look of disapproval.

"Bad boy! No f-words!", she chided, waving a finger in front of my face.

"…." I gave her a dead stare.

"I do have free time, you know?" she answered my unsaid question with a small shrug.

"…." I kept staring.

"Fine, fine!" she relented, "The holy church officially appointed me as your legal guardian."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes!" she replied with a brilliant smile.

"You've got to be kidding me…", I groaned.

"I am.", she said.

"…, I hate you.", I spat out.

"I love you.", she countered.

I_ smell_ emotions, so I knew she was speaking the truth, which only bothered me more.

When she made physical contact with my activated curse, she reached into _us._

She saw the abyss inside _us._

_And she wasn't afraid._

As a matter of fact, her love only burned brighter.

Her tender gaze, her soft caressing of her hands, her soothing voice.

These were the ones akin to saint Maria.

Her gleeful eyes peering upon the curses I carried, her cheerful smile when I sullied her mind with all sorts of profanities.

Those were the ones akin to the whore of Babylon.

All in all, she was an enigma.

A _horrifying_ one at that.

As if seeing my fear inside my eyes, she wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me close.

"Do not fear, my love.", she seductively whispered in my ear. "Pour your anger into me. Pour your hatred into me. I shall accept them all."

I suddenly felt sick.

This woman dared to accept _our_ sins?

She had the nerve to say that she would accept _us_.

Something snapped.

Our bones creaked and moaned, shivered and fractured.

_**Wrath for the hypocrisy.**_

_**Greed for humanity.**_

_**Envy for the good.**_

_**Lust for beauty.**_

_**Sloth for the abyss.**_

_**Gluttony for the flesh.**_

_**Pride for power.**_

It burned.

**Something** whispered.

It felt good.

So good.

**"Don't play with us, woman."**

**We** wriggled out of the shroud and pounced on her.

**We** wrapped **our** _claws_ around her thin throat and lifted her off the ground.

Even then, she still had that smug smile on her lips.

"Oh, but I am _dead_ serious.", she jokingly said.

**"You will be.", we **seethed.

"Before you 'kill' me,", she whispered in a low tone, "I have something to give you."

Her golden eyes seemed to glow, pulling me away from my bestiality.

"What?" I asked, caught off-guard.

"This."

She grabbed my head with an impressive burst of strength.

I tried to rear my head backward, only for it to hit the oak tree behind.

Her face was so close. Too close.

Golden eyes burned like miniature suns, her rosy lips only an inch away.

Time seemed to stop when her lips found mine.

Her small tongue nimbly found its way through my wall of teeth, and playfully intertwined with mine.

Her lips moved as hers pressed against mine, gently massaging the surface by doing so.

After what seemed like an eternity, she withdrew.

A long silver line of saliva formed between our lips like a bridge, the morning sun making it glitter like a silver thread.

"See you later." She said as she walked away, stooping down only to retrieve her holy shroud.

I watched in a daze as her hips sashayed and her silver-white hair billowed in the breeze.

I was still in a daze when Bazzet tapped me on the shoulder, a grin on her face,

"Who was that whore?", she asked in a tone that promised painful death.

* * *

POV Present-day: seven years and a half from the fire. 14-year-old Sherro.

* * *

I shook my head as I cleared myself of the memory.

"She is not going to visit me.", I said more to myself in self-assurance.

Bazzet stormed into my room.

"_Guests_, Sherro.", she spat out as if she saw something disgusting stuck to a toilet seat.

A feeling of dread crept over as I followed the fuming executer to the big hall.

Voices could be heard.

One deep, one medium, one high. Two males and one female, all of different ages.

Kotomine Kirei stood there with his usual creepy smile.

A certain beautiful young girl stood beside him.

Kotomine Shirou waved apologetically at me with a sad smile.

"YOU!", I yelled as I pointed my finger at Caren.

"Yes, it is I.", Caren answered with an elegant curtesy.

"Why are you here!?", I hissed.

"Here. See it for yourself."

Caren drew into her robes and took out a thick envelope with intricate gold markings-the sign of the holy church.

I snatched the envelope from her extended hand as I read the simple message inside.

'WE HEREBY OFFICIALY APPOINT CAREN HORTENSIA, DAUGHTER OF FIRST-RANK CHURCH EXECUTER KOTOMINE KIREI, AS LEGAL HOLY GUARDIAN OF SHERRO FRAGA MCREMITZ, RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE MCREMITZ FAMILY.'

"Wut da fucc?"

"I will be at your mercy, my love.", the angelic devil whispered in my ear.

There was only one thought on my mind as I blankly stared at the despicable father-daughter duo.

'Fuck my life.'

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

**NAME**: Bazzet Fraga McRemitz/ Successor of Uathach

**SEX**: female

**HEIGHT/WEIGHT**: 174cm/59kg

**ALIGNMENT**: Neutral Good

**STATS :**

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: B+

Luck: A

NP: A++

**SKILLS**

**1\. PASSIVE**

Territory Creation: A

Magic Resistance: B

Presence Concealment: C

Divinity: D

**2\. ****ACTIVE**  
Eternal Arms Mastery: A+

Primordial Rune (Enhancement): B

Iron Will: EX

**NP:**

Fragarach (Answerer: That Which Comes Later Gouges First): A++ (Anti-Human)

* * *

**PLEASE LIKE'N'REVIEW! (SOBS) X-calibuuuur, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN EARLY CHAPTER FOR NEXT WEEK! KINDA BUSY, SO MAYBE FEWER UPDATES.**

**Please LOVE'N'REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**(REWRITTEN? KINDA)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Praise the Sun

* * *

The McRemitz household became a tad crowded on the day the Kotomine family arrived.

There were some documents that needed to be filled out, and a full-body analysis to check the unique conditions Sherro's in.

The curse that devoured 50'000 humans _and_ nearly killed 500'000 indirectly (the inferno spread at an unnatural pace,) was no laughing matter.

Being powerful as such, it was only natural for the Holy Church to be concerned about the host and lone survivor of Fuyuki; Sherro Fraga McRemitz.

The body check was done by Kotomine Shirou, of course.

Bazzet glared _Gae Borgs_ at the father-daughter duo, knowing all too well that it would be disastrous otherwise to let them participate. EVEN A LITTLE.

"What is your true intention for your stay at my castle?", Sherro asked Shirou after he finished analyzing his body with divine incantations.

"What do you mean?"

Shirou feigned ignorance with a calm face.

Sadly, you can never lie to the host of curses.

"Shirou, please. I can tell it's not top-secret.", Sherro sighed while rolling his eyes.

"It IS top-secret. At least, until noon.", Shirou replied with a playful smile.

"Ooooooook? So, the secret will be revealed at noon?"

"Yep. No need to worry. They aren't troublesome people like my family."

"Hmm. You brought the _**'troublesome people'**_ into my doorstep, you know?"

"Stop that look, Sherro! I TRIED to stop both of them from coming. They somehow managed to make this visit into an ORDER from the higher-ups."

Shirou and Sherro both shook their heads in dismay.

"Can I bite their heads off? Just a little?"

"I don't want to execute my best friend, Sherro."

"PLEAAAAAAAASE?"

"…Make sure you eat them all up. Do not leave anything behind."

"DEAL."

The two boys smiled with a **_mutual understanding_** that would make Jesus proud.

Bazzet and Caren peeked at them from the corner.

"Is Sherro actually gay?" Bazzet wondered out loud. "Is that why he doesn't accept my invitations?"

"He is not gay. Sherro _enjoyed_ his _first_ kiss with _me_.", Caren purred.

"…Bitch." Bazzet muttered.

* * *

1'O'clock at noon. POV Sherro 14

* * *

The great clock let forth a resounding gong as it struck one.

I sat on the sofa as one foot tapped restlessly against the marble floor. Finding nothing meaningful to do, the polished surface shone with my dazzling reflection as I made a bizarre pose.

Caren clapped.

I threw a broken shard of cursed clay at her.

She caught it between her lips like a chick in feeding.

I felt a sudden urge to break her neck like a chicken.

Her dying twitches would be **_ecstatic…_**

Abruptly, my hair stood up in terror as an aura alike nonother clenched my heart.

Three presences, equally terrifying to behold.

I knew in that instant.

The top-tier has come. The top of the pyramid.

The great iron doors of our castle creaked open as Bazzet led the presences in.

The presences were clearly more than enough capable of blasting the iron doors into oblivion, I was certain about it. At least they seemed friendly enough not to.

I couldn't taste any negative emotions around them, but it may be the fact that they didn't even consider us as a threat.

Either way, they walked through the open doors and straight into the great halls.

One was clad in golden full body armor that gave me a vivid image of an invincible lion.

He, or she, stood tall and proud, with a plume of red hair high in the air.

The other was in a crimson ball dress with her shoulders and backside exposed. The gorgeous woman looked nothing more like an enticing goddess with golden shoulder-length hair and glowing ruby-colored eyes.

Her surprisingly sharp-looking canine_ fangs_ revealed themselves as she smiled at me with a friendly wave.

The last, but the most impressive one was…. a _**pharaoh?**_

Yes, even I don't know what the hell I'm talking about.

The man was the perfect example of balanced beauty.

He wore a pure white suit with sapphire hieroglyph-like patterns etched all over it in a magnificent style.

His polished brown leather shoes matched his black hair which was swept back in a dazzling manner.

His golden Egyptian-cross shaped earrings sparkled with its divine glory as he cocked his head in curiosity at seeing me.

Underneath the suit, he wore a light-blue dress shirt and a gold Egyptian-style necklace with a jeweled scarab perched in the center.

Strangely enough, I swore I saw the scarab twitch.

The three just stood there before me at a respective distance as they inquired non-verbally, their eyes burning holes straight through.

"Err….", I tried to speak.

**"Boy"**, the 'pharaoh' interrupted, **"Show me your face. I want to look into your eyes."**

"…." I froze.

Seeing me dumbly staring at him, the pharaoh marched over and held my chin as if to a lover, forcing my eyes into his.

**"…"**

"…"

It should have been awfully awkward, but it wasn't.

He looked into my eyes in the way a brother inspects his younger one, with equal care and sternness.

**"Boy"**, the pharaoh said again, his tone much serene than before, **"How could you _still_ be alive? Why are you even _still_ living?"**

"Wha-?!", Bazzet bristled in anger but stopped with a confused scowl when I held out my hand.

The words left my lips without much thought.

_**"I need to do what needs to be done."**_

He raised one eyebrow as if to urge me for more.

**"I have sinned. I am tainted.** Wronged I may have, **I** still made a promise to **us**. I must…save. I must stop…, _what_?"

A sudden pain shot through my head. My skull felt as if might burst apart. My eardrums rang. Tears poured from my eyes as visions assaulted my tortured mind.

Images blurred.

**Fragments of somewhere, or _something_.**

A grail.

Nights of horror.

**The fragmented Moon.**

_**'This shall not be the last, nor shall it be the first.'**_

_**'PROTECT-SYSTEM-HACKED-INSUFFICIENT-ANTIVIRUS PATCH LOADING-'**_

Again, and again and again an-

A hand warmed my back as a voice quelled my panic.

**"Fear not, young one. For I, the_ mighty Ramses_ shall smite your fears!"**

The brown-skinned man stood, his arms spread wide, his eyes fiery gold.

The _sun,_ I realized.

Eyes like Caren, but filled with immense power and fatherly warmth, with iron resolution and suffocating heat.

He is a _**blazing sun**_, I thought in awe.

**"I, the glorious Ozymandias, King of the Kings, shall shine upon thee as your sun!"**

Just like that, the fear was gone, replaced by silly jubilation that blossomed from the depth of my stomach.

"Pfft, thanks, sun-bro.", I laughed with a hand on my forehead.

"I'll call you when I want to get even more tanned."

The pharaoh-, Ozymandias crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk.

**"HA HA HA HA! I already like your nerve, young one. Careful though. You don't want them to get _fried."_**

We looked at each other, fiery gold into darkish red.

I suddenly remembered an ancient ritual, the ways of the old.

With a mischievous grin, I stood up straight with both of my arms open at 45 degrees, creating a 'Y' shape with my entire body.

"PRAISE THE SUN!", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Ozymandias stilled with his mouth agape.

The O-shaped mouth soon morphed into a brilliant smile.

**"PRAISE THE SUN!"**, Ozymandias shouted back.

_"PRAISE THE SUN!"_, I answered.

**"PRAISE THE SUN!"**, Ozymandias nodded in confirmation.

'Why does this feel oddly nostalgic?', the golden armored lancer thought to herself.

* * *

A Few Hundred Years Later….(Mentally)

* * *

Sherro and Ozymandias were playing with sphinx babies the size of a cat.

"Wow, I never knew sphinxes were actually real!"

"Of course they are real! They are my divine beasts, ones that protect the resting place of the pharaohs!"

**""HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA""**

Bazzet stared at the bizarre duo in disbelief.

"They are actually _getting along_!", she whispered in fear for the unknown.

The golden warrior and the women in red, who were both currently taking pictures of the strange ordeal with their tablets, answered her.

"Lord Ozymandias gets along with the most…unique people."

"Aww, these two remind me of Arcueid and Zelretch when they were young. So sweet!"

Bazzet's eyebrows twitched when she heard the latter.

_**Arcueid? Zelretch? When they were young!?**_

**WHAT IS THIS WOMAN!?**

Arcueid Brunestud, known as the successor of Type-Moon, the strongest true ancestor, White Queen of the vampires.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, known as Wizard of the Kaleidoscope, the slayer of Type-Moon, the man whom transcended the void.

Both were and still are, ridiculously overpowered **_entities_**, something akin to the will of a planet.

Most of all, they are **ancient** beings, possibly more than several thousands of years old.

And this woman claimed to know them when they were young!

"What are you?"

Bazzet demanded in a tone that demanded answers. Her scrutinizing gaze met the mirth-filled one of the relaxed woman with maximum caution.

The red women delivered a piercing** wink **to the paranoid Bazzet.

**"I am _the_ Type-Moon."**

Bazzet fainted.

Kotomine Kirei caught her in his left arm, **all the while making sure to snap a well-angled photo of her stressed face with his right.**

He smiled.

Kotomine Shirou sighed heavily.

Kotomine Kirei's smile grew wider.

It was truly a wonderful day. Praise the Lord.

* * *

Meanwhile, the golden warrior shuffled uncomfortably.

'When can I make my introduction?', she thought.

A small sphinx pattered over and licked her toe.

'Well, whatever.', she said to herself as she lifted the small ruffian.

It squirmed adorably in delight.

All was well.

* * *

OMAKE

Another place, Another timeline

"THIS IS ROME!", a wild Romulus 'Y'elled.

"THIIIIIIIIIIISS IIIIIIISSS SSSPAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", a wild Leonidas kicked.

"PRAISE THE MOTHERFUCKING SUN!", a bizarre JOJO posed.

"PRAISE THE SU- (THANK GWYN'S BALLS, I FOUND AN ESTUS FLASK BESIDE A BONFIRE! Oooh, a treasure box- shit a mimic-) CRUNCH MUNCHY MUNCH…. BUUUUURP"

YOU DIED.._**.GIT GUD!**_

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

NAME: Caren Hortensia/ Holy Guardian of the accursed

SEX: female

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 163cm/47kg

ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: A+

Luck: C

NP: A

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Territory Creation: D

Magic Resistance: A

Presence Concealment: B

MPAD: A

2\. ACTIVE

Chinese Martial Arts (Mana Enhancement): C

Exorcism (Divine Incantations): B

Mystic Eyes of Purification: EX

NP:

The Holy Shroud of Magdalene (Oh Mighty Hero, Here I Shall Bind Thee): A (Anti-Human)

?

* * *

**WHO ARE THOSE GUYS? **

**WHY ARE THOSE GUYS HERE? **

**It's like having the president of the united states go to a bar with the president of China, then, when they found out the owner is the president of Russia, they decided to go to a restaurant called the EU, finding their friend, the president of Japan already there with his ex-girlfriend, the president of Korea.**

**Hey, does that even make any sense?**

**See you later this week, or next week! X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Skyrim, Dark souls and Monogatari references for you all!**

**PLEASE LOVE'N' REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS. IT MEANS A LOT.**

**Oh, I read all the reviews, of course.**

**(REWRITTEN...YEP, DEFINITELY.)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Bloodborne, Dragonborn, and Hellborn**

* * *

Bazzet didn't like this.

Oh no, she didn't like this **one little bit.**

This whole **_ridiculous_ **situation where **ancient beings and servants who participated in the past wars** sat together and chatted like this was **completely normal**.

It didn't help that Kirei was grinning like it was his birthday. Damn him. **Damn his whole religion. **Hell, she didn't even know whether or not he celebrated on his birthday.

_She didn't want to know._

She glanced over at Type-Moon aka _**Kisshot Acerloline Orion Brunestud. **_**...Who even has a name like that!?**

…Well, apparently the Type-Moon does.

The Type-Moon in question was presently chatting away with her dearest brother.

**A pharaoh** (Ex-servant from the Second Holy Grail War), a **golden warrior** (apparently an Ex-servant; her mana levels are just over the charts!), **The Type-Moon** (Ancient Will of the stars that is capable of destroying Alaya), and…her _**brother**_ (Host of Angra Mainyu, or whatever those cursed idiots attempted to summon).

Not the people you would think of inviting to a home party. Even if you had only a _**tiny**_ bit of common sense, you would never think twice. NEVER.

Wait…she felt she had forgotten about something very important.

RIGHT!

Why in _Merlin's pants_ is the Type-Moon _**existing? **_(Somewhere far, far away, a flowery man sneezed.)

She_** should** _only exist in the _**astral plane**_, as some entity of residual thought, an echo of the past.

It _**should**_ be unthinkable, _**preposterous** _of her to exist in other than **'the reverse side of the world'**; a place where mysteries and miracles are as common as the air itself, pungent with the force of the unknown.

In the modern age where magic was dwindling, deities and phantasmal beasts sought fortitude in the reverse side, a side anchored beneath the frail matter of 'scientific reality'.

For the Type-Moon who was said to be more powerful than deities, there **_should _**be no other way for her than to seek shelter in the reverse side, less than she be seen as a target of the counter-force.

A force of _**Gaia herself**_.

She was slain by Zelretch, after all. Though immortal, she still ought to be severely weakened.

As if sensing her suspicion, Kisshot shot her a sly smile and mentioned to follow her outside. Ozymandias left with Kisshot, as if sensing that there was something serious about to take place.

Meanwhile, the golden knight quickly filled in their blank, occupying her brother who was already quite engrossed with the cuddly creatures on his lap.

Simultaneously, the Kotomine family formed a small barricade around the two, effectively shielding their departure from Sherro's line of sight.

_**It was flawless teamwork. Teamwork that didn't even require eye-contact.**_

_**"...#$%!?"**_

Bazzet stared at the strange phenomenon that occurred right before her eyes for a few moments, before shaking her head with a resigned sigh.

She already had more than enough on her plate.

_**NO, Kirei didn't grin at her.**_

She didn't see anything. AT ALL. NOPE.

* * *

In the courtyard beside the hall

* * *

"Now that we have privacy, care to explain?", Bazzet demanded with a huff.

"Of course. Where shall I start…", Kisshot murmured dreamily, tapping a finger on her lustrous lips. Bazzet's eyebrows ticked.

"At the core.", she said through gritted teeth.

"Awwww, right to the case? That's no fun!"

Kisshot seemed to be enjoying Bazzet's paranoia, deliberately skipping around the topic by doing so.

"Yes.", Bazzet hissed. A vein bulged in her temple.

"Very well. The problem is the fact that I**_ spawned_** into this world."

"Excuse me?", asked in shock, mouth gaping, eyes wide.

"Yes, yes. I know it is _**supposed to be** _impossible."

"The impossible became possible."

"Yes indeed."

_**"How?"**_

Kisshot shrugged as her breasts bounced. "I don't know."

"But…. you are the _**ultimate counter force against Alaya!**_ You are the sovereign of the moon! You are the ultimate weapon forged from the root, from the data stored within the _**other side of the moon!**_", Bazzet said in disbelief.

"Someone like you couldn't **_ever_ **manifest in a time where magic has declined!"

"Aye. But here I am.", Kisshot replied with amusement laced in her voice.

"There must be _**something** _behind all this!"

"Of course. That is the very reason why I had even bothered to come here in the first place.", Ozymandias answered.

Bazzet's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"There is an **irregularity, a _si_**_**ngularity**_, you mages might call it. Similar to _**Ornstein**_-", Ozymandias gestured towards the golden warrior with his chin, "-and _**Kisshot**_ right here. I am sure you know whom I am implying."

Cogwheels turned in Bazzet's head as an unpleasant feeling churned in her stomach.

_**"Sherro."**_, she whispered.

"Yes indeed.", Ozymandias nodded.

"I felt you were…**_judging_ his soul.**"

"Correct. You have sharp eyes for a mage of this age. Impressive."

"Why?"

"To decide on whether or not he is worth living.", Ozymandias replied in a light tone.

"And? Your answer is?"

Ozymandias raised an incredulous eyebrow in a _**'Are you seriously asking me this question?'**_ kind of way.

Bazzet tensed.

Ozymandias rolled his eyes.

"He would be long dead by now if I did not approve."

Bazzet opened and closed her mouth. Her thoughts were in disarray as wild assumptions flew around in her mind.

She needed to calm down and set things straight.

Bazzet took a deep breath.

"What does this have to do with Type-Moon?"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, _**Bloodborne?**_", Kisshot asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Then I allow me to tell you a tale.", Kisshot sang as she waved her arms dramatically, as if on a grand stage.

_**"The tale of the Bloodborne, Dragonborn, and the Hellborn."**_

* * *

Back at the hall

* * *

"So, you are a legendary lancer of the old age, summoned in the third Holy Grail War!"

"Ah, I am nothing like something as grandeur as that! I am but a simple knight adorned in armor better than the likes of me."

"Nonsense! I can feel the power radiating off you from a mile away! You feel like a storm with bolts of thunder rumbling within!"

"You flatter me, young lord."

The golden warrior-, Ornstein, she introduced herself, was enjoying her time with Sherro.

She was never the overly talkative type, even at parties.

Hell, none of her close friends were, so the experience with Sherro was quite refreshing.

'He must be good with ladies; he is kind of like Artorias when he was drunk.', she thought in reminiscence.

"You must be from the age of fire, the 'age which cometh before'."

"How did you know?", Ornstein asked in mild surprise. "Are you proficient in history which has long passed?"

"That, I am not. But I can tell ancient magic when I see one. These curses-", Sherro lit the tattoos with a crimson glow, "-are from times when men had first used fire. _**The beginning.**_"

"Your power feels even older.", Sherro shrugged.

"What are you?"

* * *

Back in the courtyard

* * *

"So, you are implying that Ornstein is from the first civilization.

The time where the ancestors of Zelretch thrived? The time where the Eldritch family was still alive?"

"Yes."

Bazzet pinched her nose as she sighed for the hundredth time.

"OK. Let me make things straight."

Bazzet first pointed her finger at Kisshot.

"The original Type-Moon, the Anti-Alaya, the ultimate force composed from the accumulated data of the stars was slain by Zelretch.

Then, somehow, you **_spawned_** onto this earth as a **clone-like existence** of the original."

Bazzet then pointed at Ozymandias.

"You were called upon as a** servant Rider**, in the second Holy Grail War which took place in Egypt 50 years ago. After you won in the war, you decided to linger in this world as guardian of your people, for that was your wish.

At last, Bazzet glanced towards where Ornstein was within the castle.

"She is the **ones of the old,** a hero born in a time where people actually knew the Type-Moon as 'great one above the heavens', a time when people once fought against primordial dragons and demons.

The mighty dragon-slayer from the first civilization, **_millions_** of years past.

It should have been** _impossible_** to summon her, but somehow she found herself in the midst of a Holy grail war-which she won, because _**why not?**_"

Bazzet threw up her hands in sarcastic praise as she continued, "Kisshot is the first **Bloodborne**, a being born directly from the dark blood of Type-Moon. Ornstein is the first **Dragonborn** in human history, a human whom has slain a dragon and inherited its power, its soul. The first champion of Alaya."

"Good, good.", Kisshot nodded in satisfaction. Bazzet glared at her.

"And what about my brother!?", she snapped.

Kisshot looked into her eyes, her expression suddenly solemn.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?", she asked softly.

Something in her voice sent ominous shivers down Bazzet's spine, as if her very tone promised secrets best untouched.

Bazzet grimaced, her irritation slightly deflated.

"Just tell me.", she grumbled.

Kisshot sighed as she spared a glance towards Ozymandias, who just shrugged. 'Go for it', he seemed to say.

"Fine.", Kisshot groaned. "I'll tell you the horrid truth you so desire, brave girl."

"Once upon a time, there was a normal boy. A villager with no special powers. Not a hero, not a villain. A human alike so many."

"One day, he was randomly chosen by his village as the _**'source of all evil'**_."

Bazzet flinched as Kisshot's neutral tone took a steep dive. Fury so strong,_ it burnt._

"He was _**tortured and sacrificed**_ in the ensuing rituals. The villagers, who were suffering from various disasters, eventually came to need a scapegoat for blaming their troubles onto."

Kisshot spat, her tone venomous.

"This 'scapegoat' was designated to be a _**demon** _and to be chosen as the reason for_** all the calamities**_ afflicting the village. Simultaneously, he would be chosen to be the source of all the world's evil and by his existence, _**the villagers would have to be good by nature.**_"

Bazzet felt a knot form in her stomach. Her brother _never_ talked about what had inhabited him, and when cornered by her, he would always swiftly change the topic or wave her off with a laugh.

"_**So they continuously tortured him until he went insane. They captured him, beat him, carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. They would not allow him to die until he succumbed to old age. He had a curse put on him as a result, one made of the great evil that he was to represent."**_

Bazzet felt sick, but Kisshot continued; her crimson slit-eyes now _blazing_ with bloodlust.

"He was shocked at first at the_** surreality**_, the senselessness of it all. Eventually, he started to wonder who it was he should hate. That thought too soon ceased to exist, as the helpless boy was only fueled with **desperate anger and hatred towards the whole world and the people that mercilessly executed him.** His forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, qualified him to become a_** Heroic** **Spirit."**_

Kisshot sneered in contempt. Not at the poor boy, but at the foolish beings who thought to summon him.

"He only despised mankind at his own accord during the first few years. After that, _**the hate became a natural function for him rather than an emotion**_; hate was the state he was always in, so it was only natural for him to continue hating everything without any other reason.

"By that time, _**he forgave and tolerated humanity for whatever sins they may cause while hating them.**_ The world is worth hating. The imbalances were evened out by his hatred, so the people could be absolved of all guilt and live freely."

_**"The exact kind of 'forgiveness' which validates any good or evil that humans may perform."**_

"Yet as the time passed by and he saw many rises and fall of generations, **he realized that while he still hated humans for what they did, he still loved the world.** The village changed over the generations, expanding, declining; people reviled him, people feared him, people scorned him, and yet they revered him as the sign of their salvation.

"He could do nothing but hate, since that was_ **the only thing he could do to communicate with the world**._ He accepted his role for humanity, _**even if it meant to be the blame for their wrongdoings.**_"

"As he watched the world for millennia, his name, his body, and his soul eroded away, leaving only his raw emotion of hatred behind. **_This hatred_ still remains to watch over humanity, and will do so _until its very end_**_._"

"This is why a helpless sacrifice—_an ordinary person without any special talent_—that transformed into exactly what they wanted, was determined to be and came to **represent _All the World's Evil_**."

"**And thus, hated by everyone and losing his self, his humanity over the never-ending years of malice, _madness_ was born."**

"And from within that insanity, _**that muddy chaos**_, your brother was born. _**He**_ is the boy _**born in hell**_. He is a being born from the curses of humanity, born from the ire against the unreasonable, the irrational, the unfair. The scapegoat everyone hates yet needs."

"He's the host of hell itself. He's the wish of the fallen, the pained, and the weak. He is the hatred and adoration of humanity."

Bazzet felt her breath hitch.

"He is made of _**'hope'**_ within the people, a hope for a better world, the craving that leads to the curses in the first place."

"That is what keeps him alive. That is what keeps him intact. But alas, because of the very curse that still plagues his body...the curse that nibbles his soul, bit by bit..."

"He shall be** forever in Hell.** _**Damned for eternity.**_"

"Thus, the name_** Hellborn**_."

Bazzet shook, fingers gripped so tight that blood dripped from her leather gloves. A sob escaped her throat. Tears soon followed.

"Well done, girl. Well done."

Ozymandias patted her back as she sat down on a big rock.

Bazzet put her head in her hands.

_**"What is wrong with this world!?"**_, she mumbled in dismay.

"That is what we are about the find out!", Kisshot said in a light tone. "Here!"

The Bloodborne waved some tickets under Bazzet's nose.

TICKET FOR JAPAN, FUYUKI, it read.

Bazzet blinked.

Kisshot grinned.

* * *

In a faraway forest ( A few weeks later )

* * *

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRR"**_

A hideous scream tore through the darkness.

A scream, filled with hatred, anger, malice, and every sort of evil that ever existed.

"Mama…", a young voice spoke timidly into the darkness.

There was a young girl inside a humungous cave, standing on legs which shook as if a tree in a storm, threatening to give way on the shortest notice.

In front of her, there was a _thing, _magically chained to a huge spear-like stalactite.

The small girl whimpered.

Her hands loosened their grip on the rune-lamp she carried in her arms as it fell with a hollow clang.

The lamp rolled over to the foot of the stalactite, illuminating it by doing so.

The thing was a woman.

With her long silver-white hair and fair features, she must have once been a breathtaking beauty.

However, madness was evident in her blood-red pupils as they wandered about like a crazed animal.

The sheer bestiality had shredded whatever dignity she had left, leaving her nothing more than monstrous strength.

"Mama…"

The girl's voice cracked as she called out to her mother in pain, clutching onto a sliver of hope that a shred of humanity was still inside.

The woman's only answer was to howl for carnage, as her inhuman power fought against the arcane chains which bound her.

"I will make you sane, mama. I will win the Holy grail.", the young girl whispered.

Tears dripped from her cheek as she walked into the dark and out of the cave.

The bloodcurdling screeches haunted her, tempting her into the abyss of madness.

Her heart bled as she forced herself to leave her mother inside the dark cave, her vision blurry from the pool of tears that welled from her eyes.

Will the spiral of despair never end?

"Somebody. Help me."

Nobody answered.

The late-summer night was still humid enough, but she felt so cold inside.

So…alone.

Her small back shook as she clenched her tiny fists.

It pained so much.

Then, a voice answered.

"Hey, are you ok?"

A kind, warm voice.

A voice, she somehow knew, that felt the aching inside her small chest.

Simple words it was, it still meant the world to her.

"No.** Save me.**"

She pleaded.

The voice answered.

**"Of course."**

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

**NAME**: Kisshot Acerloline Orion Brunestud/ Bloodborne

SEX: female

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 178cm/73~kg

ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: EX

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A+

Luck: C

NP: A

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Magic Resistance: A

Mad Enhancement: A

Presence Concealment: EX

2\. ACTIVE

Monstrous Strength: EX

Overlord (False): A

Innocent Monster: EX

NP:

The Red Moon (Type-Moon, Heaven's fall): EX (Anti-world)

**NAME**: Ornstein/ Dragonborn

SEX: female

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 180cm/76~kg

ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: EX

Mana: A+

Luck: A

NP: A

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Magic Resistance: EX

Divinity (Old): A+

2\. ACTIVE

Crowned Arms Mastership: A++

Dragon Slayer: EX

Mana Burst (Thunder): EX

NP:

Dragonslayer Spear (Impale as I Wish): A (Anti-Dragon)

Body of the Old Dragons (Dragonborn): EX (Anti-human)

* * *

**Phew! Chapter for this week.**

**Updates take quite some time! **

**Review to let me know your thoughts! X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AT LAST, A NEW CHAPTER...Next will be the summonings and stuff. Things will get serious real soon.**

**I've rewritten the past chapters so check it out in case you forgot about the story!**

_**CHANGED A LOT IN SOME CHAPTERS! REVIEW OR PM!**_

**BTW, DO YOU GUYS WANT A POLL ABOUT CROSSOVERS? (CHARACTER ONLY)**

**PLS REVIEW, LOVE'N'FOLLOW!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**(If you are reading this, go check out 'Born in War'. It's better.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 McRemitz in Japan**

* * *

POV, Sherro

* * *

Several weeks have passed since we arrived in Japan.

Bazzet said something about a confidential mission, and I'm not going to complain! Why would I?

Thus, we visited good ol' Japan the first time since my rescue.

As a person who spent almost half his entire life on Japanese soil, it was no small wonder that I felt a nostalgic pang in my heart when I at last set foot on its soil, the first time in eight years.

Oh, I turned 15, by the way. Yay!

I spent my fifteenth birthday after two weeks of our arrival, so it was rushed, but very much filled with…vigor.

Yes, vigor might be the nearest word to describe the affray.

Ozymandias-Oz, he told me to call him-, gave me a newborn sphinx.

Yep, a _**divine beast.**_

Bazzet freaked out. I was _**thrilled.**_

I spent day and night (to be precise, one minute and a half) thinking about the sphinx's name, until I came up with a _**brilliant**_ idea. You see, there was this very old anime about hamsters, and personally, I kinda loved it. I think.

So I named him **Hamutaro (ハム太郎). **Lovely, eh? A _**masterpiece**_! The little guy was so happy, he nearly bit my finger off! HA!

Oh, Caren tried giving me her virginity.

She drugged me, sneaked into my bedroom with a sexy lingerie on...

**...and got her head smashed into the floor by Bazzet.** Sheesh, it's my bedroom, girls! Chill!

Kirei gave me a set of enchanted Black Keys, ones that could be summoned through holy runes.

Yes, weapons _supposed_ to be given to only _extremely_ high-ranked executers.

I worried about his abuse of power.

He told me to worry more about being recruited into the Holy Church- **_that bastard._**

I hoped he would just give me his head. Literally.

Shirou, being the tamest among the eccentric bunch, gave me a set of silver tear-shaped earrings, similar to his own.

At least Shirou gave me something to boost my awesomeness.

Even Lord El-Melloi arrived to give me his best wishes, oh that **_sweet _**bastard!

He made a **_ton_** of excuses ranging from important visits to investigations of anomalies associated with the Holy Grail…but I knew better!

The soft, mushy feelings that contradict with the scorching-hot ambitions he holds close to his heart…DE-LI-CIOUS!

The Lord even gave me a **_gun_**! A **_Thompson/Center Contender_** modeled by the infamous magus killer!

**_YESSSSS!_**

And, yes! Grey! My lovely little Grey! Oh, how I love it when she squirms in embarrassment after I shower her with words of affection!

The timid yet overwhelming urge to find someone who accepts her as she is! A person who peers beyond the folds of titles and masks. A person who is willing to understand the secrets of the unknown!

**_Me!_**

Grey even gave me an iron watch which can transform into a round shield! I tried playing Captain America and got my nose crushed by the rebounding shield. Man, it hurts!

* * *

Anyways, I was just walking down the streets, minding my own business on a lonely night, until I met **_her._**

A white-haired girl, so pristine, so innocent, so desperate.

She stood there, in the semi-darkness with her shoulders hunched, shivering in pain.

How could I have possibly walked away from such a feast?

I walked over to her with a concerned expression plastered onto my face.

I asked her if she was OK. She answered NO.

I held onto her and comforted the young girl.

I whispered into her ear that everything would be alright.

I embraced her tightly in my arms, rocking her back and forth while humming a low lullaby.

I brushed her long hair with my fingers, sinking them into her scalp in an enticing manner.

Her pain, her _**need**_ for someone throbbed, like a bonfire in the hallowing darkness. I cherished the bonfire, fed it wood, and watched it grow.

I sometimes deliberately cast snow onto the fire, temporarily extinguishing it before letting it burn far brighter than before.

_**Take her in,'we' thought.**__** Lure with a trail of light, ensnare her with cozy warmth, and pierce her with a burning stake!**_

She sobbed, with her head buried in the crook of my neck.

The name she told me, was Illyasviel von Einzbern, heir of the Einzbern.

The family who hunted the McRemitz down like cattle, and butchered them like sheep.

As the sole heir of the family, I think I should feel rage.

However, as expected of a broken being, I felt _nothing._

Ilya fell asleep on my lap from exhaustion, curled into a white ball like a newborn kitten.

I sat there with her by my side, staring into the dark, and at the sunrise which followed after.

What I didn't notice, was the red tattoo engraved into the back of her neck.

The command seal of a master.

Being the dense idiot I am, I didn't see the faint glow which was barely hidden behind her silver hair.

**_'Yes, that should do. I know nothing.'_**

Now, now. What to do with this poor girl? Shall I get closer to her? Should I invite her over for breakfast? Hahaha!

I kept petting her, _grooming_ her with care.

She stirred in my lap, her eyes twitching. She opened her dreamy eyes with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of them-

-and **_froze_**. I swore she turned into a statue for a millisecond there.

"Ah-what-oh, excuse me mister-", she babbled, clearly panicking and out of control.

"Good morning, princess Illya!", I warmly addressed her with a wide grin.

"It is time for breakfast, little snow-white!"

The little snow angel gaped at me. Then, she smiled. After a while, she started giggling. The giggle soon turned into a full outburst as she tumbled onto the soft snow, clutching her stomach with hilarious fits of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Me, princess! Little, little snow-white! Kyahahahaha!"

I crossed my arms with an indignant pout.

"What!? Of course you are! Princess, it's _very_ bad manners to roll on the snow when somebody is talking!"

She laughed even more, tears pouring from the corners of her eyes.

"Hahahaha! Are you, are you going to punish me for being a bad princess, mister?", Illya asked bashfully, a sly gleam in her ruby eyes.

I smirked. This girl is **_rich with emotions,_** more tangled than tree roots!

**_She'll make a very good feast!_**

"Maybe I will. How does a nice **_apple_** sound like?", I asked.

I offered a hand to her which she graciously took, patting off some snow from her coat as she stood next to me.

"It sounds **_appetizing._**", she answered coyly.

Hand in hand, we left, leaving two sets of footprints behind in the thickening snow.

* * *

Inside the McRemitz manor

* * *

Bazzet's eyebrows twitched as the corner of her mouth threatened to curl into a snarl.

Before her eyes, a small **_bitch_** sat beside her dearest brother. The little **_whore _**eagerly poured him tea as they ate breakfast together, surrounded by an air of a newlywed couple.

Her fist gripped tightly under the table until she felt her own bones cracking.

"Sherro, dearest?", Caren asked in a sing-song voice as she _stabbed_ her poor pancake with a fork.

"Who is our lovely guest?"

Sherro blinked as if he noticed their presence for the very first time.

"Ah! Yes! I totally forgot to introduce her!", he said with a slap to his forehead.

He gestured towards the silver-haired girl beside him with his chin, mainly because she was now **_latched onto his left arm_** **_with the feverishness of a starved koala._**

Caren's fork snapped in two between her fingers like a rotten pencil.

Bazzet's steel mug crumpled in her hand.

Sherro continued, seemingly oblivious to the little show.

"Her name is Illyasviel, a girl who now lives in Fuyuki. Her mother is now terribly sick, so I thought to invite her here for breakfast. You know, a lending hand?"

Her name being mentioned, Illyasviel stood up and curtsied with absolute perfection.

"Hello. My name, as Sherro had so generously introduced, is Illyasviel. Please take good care of me, **_big sisters_**!"

A grinding sound could be heard as Bazzet and Caren gritted their teeth.

**_'Big sister my ass!'_**, they thought in harmony.

Illya's mischief was not over.

"Big brother took**_ so_** **_good care_** of me **_last night_**. His **_hands_** were so **_big _**and **_warm!_** I **_lost consciousness_** in the midst of his **_wonderful_** **_caressing_**!"

A black blur flew across the dining table, closely followed by a streak of red.

There was a loud crash, a deafening boom, and before he knew it, Sherro was **_rocketed_** from his seat and **_plunging _**right into the gardens below.

Bazzet stood up, polishing her fist that was still smoking, while Caren brandished her red shroud.

"Excuse me young miss, but we have some **_family business _**we've got to attend to. If you wouldn't mind?"

Illya rocked her head up and down in fear.

The two women left; an **_evil _**smile plastered to their faces.

"My dear Sherro, I'm so sorry.", the young girl whispered.

Illya closed her eyes in prayer as the first **_howls_** and **_shrieks _**began to assault the morning air.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, in a church, a certain priest chuckled.

**_"Music to my ears.",_** he purred with an ecstatic smile etched into his face.

Lord El-Melloi balked. Grey put her hand over her mouth.

Another mournful scream tore through the morning air.

"My lord is that-", Grey began. Waver grimaced.

"DON'T.", he grumbled.

"But-", Grey started anxiously.

"JUST DON'T. LEAVE THEM BE. TRUST ME, I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE.", Lord El-Melloi groaned.

He warily eyed a very happy Kotomine preparing his video camera as a headache began to brew.

**_"DON'T."_**, he repeated.

The lord didn't even know who he was talking to anymore. Nonetheless, he felt an urge to at least say it for the sake of his conscience.

**"AMEN."**, the priest said, before he hurriedly set off to complete his 'photo collection of misery'.

A wooden cross fell from the shelves and ended upside-down in a plant pot.

Lord El-Melloi closed his eyes.

Grey sighed.

"Looks like my lord isn't the only one who needs me.", she said with a determined flare in her eyes.

**_The road to McRemitz was indeed hell._**

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

**NAME**: Ozymandias/ King among the Kings/ The Sun

SEX: male

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 182cm/78~kg

ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: EX

Luck: A

NP: EX

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: EX

Divinity: EX

2\. ACTIVE

Charisma: A

Imperial Privilege: EX

Reincarnation of Ra: A

NP:

**Ramesseum Tentyris (****The Shining Great Temple Complex)**: EX (Anti-fortress~world)

**Wrath of Ra (**_**Dendera light)**: A (Anti-army)_

_?_

**NAME**: _**Hamutaro**_/ Divine sphinx cub/ Protector of Ra

SEX:?

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 45cm/10kg

ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: A

NP:_**?**_

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Magic Resistance: B

Divinity: A+

2\. ACTIVE

Riddles of the Sphinx: B+

Guardian Cub: A

Mana Burst (Flame): C

NP:

?

* * *

**Err...the sphinx. Yes, good name, RIIIIIGHT?**

**X-calibuuuur, over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter! Kinda short, but it's just the beginning! **

**Please Fav'N'Follow if you continued reading until this chapter. It means a lot!**

**Feel free to review or PM! (Oh, and go check out _'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria'_! New story with reversed roles!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Footsteps of War**

* * *

The steady drip-drop of water could be heard in the corner of an underground sewer.

A man was dragging a bound and gagged boy over the tiles.

The faint drip-drop of water and the dampness in the air indicated they were in somewhere humid.

The darkness was illuminated only by the man's crimson eyes which glowed in the dark.

The man stopped at the mouth of a gaping tunnel as he tapped his knuckles against a brick tile.

Dust fell from the ceiling as the solid caved in and revealed a huge underground museum.

As soon as he stepped foot within, the lights lit up with a hollow glare that woke the unconscious boy up.

"Rise and shine! **_Shiki_**, we've reached heaven!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNGHH! NNNNNGGGHH?!"

"Now, now! No need to get overexcited, eh?"

The man, now illuminated, was very beautiful in a morbid way, as one finds skulls or knives beautiful.

His blond hair shone as he gave the boy a dazzling smile.

Canine fangs glinted behind his crimson-colored lips as he gently placed the boy on top of a makeshift platform.

He traced his tongue over a silver knife he had whipped out of his waist pocket.

"I'm sure you are very curious about who I am, or what I'm about to do to you."

He giggled madly as he tilted his head, pointing the drooling knife right at the boy's nose.

"Sadly, you are not going to be part of my masterpiece.", the man sighed as he spread his arms wide.

The boy's eyes dilated as he noticed his surroundings for the first time.

A muffled scream burst through the velvet cloth that gagged him as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Ahh, yes! You really seem to love them so much! It is truly a pity you could not take place in these grand pieces of art."

Humans, mutated and twisted, carved and broken, severed and crushed- all alive.

Their faces, contorted in endless pain, grief, sorrow, rage, insanity-every single kind of negative emotion in existence.

There were people merged into living instruments such as harps, cellos, and pianos.

Hell, there was even a young girl carved into a violin!

"Why are the lovely souls still alive, you might ask. Well, a few doses of **_vampire blood_** do wonders!"

The man lovingly caressed Shirou's cheek with his index finger, drawing a single bead of blood with his claw-like nails.

"Mmm! Très Bien!", he purred with a lick. "Puuuurfect for my sacrifice!"

The maniac's eyes gazed into his with a spark of religious zeal.

"REJOICE CHILD! For you shall be the sacrifice for the devil!"

"I, DEAD APOSTLE SCORPION, BARON OF VAMPIRES, SHALL GRANT YOU THIS HONOR!"

"Ah! You can call me Uryu Ryunosuke, by the way. Japanese names are much easier to get by, wouldn't you agree?"

"HIHIHI, HAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Someone, help me!', the helpless boy pleaded. 'I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!'

'SAVE ME!'

Shiki called.

Somewhere deep in the void, something stirred. Someone heeded the powerless boy's pitiful calls.

The calls of a boy who had no control over magic, a boy of no name.

She was called from within the root, an irregularity, an impossible manifestation.

A katana cleaved through the empty space and sliced off the insane vampire's head.

Scorpion's headless body stood there, his head on the ground. His face was still frozen in that twisted smile as he blinked in confusion.

'Why I'm not healing? I am an apostle! Why!?', he frantically thought.

As if to answer him, a soft but firm voice spoke in the dark. A voice like bells, with a tinge of life in it.

"I severed your life from this world and sent you death. Fall, foul creature of the night."

The last thing Scorpion saw, was a beautiful Japanese girl dressed in a pristine kimono, a blood-dripping katana held in one hand.

'Eyes. Blue burning eyes, with a ring of fire! Could it be…**_the mystic eyes_** of…**_death-_**'

With that last fleeting recognition, he left this world in a puff of ash.

The woman glared at the remains of the creature she had slain for a few moments. Shiki whimpered.

Her blueish glowing eyes found his teary black ones. Her stern expression melted away into a motherly smile as she hugged the shivering boy.

"Do you know what a command seal is?", she asked, gently undoing the boy's restraints and gags in a blink of an eye.

"What?", the boy wheezed out, his voice still raspy from the lack of moisture.

She smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Shiki. Tohno Shiki.", the boy answered.

She blinked before she suddenly burst into small fits of giggles.

"What!?", Shiki asked indignantly with a pout.

"Sorry, it's just, now I know why I'm here.", the woman apologized between giggles.

"My name, is Shiki. Shiki of class _**Alterego**_."

The boy blinked in confusion. The woman patted his head with a radiant smile.

"First, let's get you out of this smelly place. **_Master Shiki._**"

* * *

McRemitz Manor

* * *

"Are we really gonna do this, sis?"

"Absolutely."

"We don't gain anything from the Holy Grail!"

"Perhaps, perhaps **_not_**."

The siblings had been going around in circles for the last few days, ever since that cursed mark appeared on Bazzet's right hand.

Sherro insisted on backing out of this**_ 'ridiculous and sorry excuse of a mass-destruction competition', _**as he had put it.

On the other hand, Bazzet stubbornly insisted that they must proceed. When asked, she would just shake her head and declare that it's **_'not the right time'._**

Sherro sighed for the hundredth time. He glared at the back of his sister's hand, where three crimson marks intertwined to create a spiked spear.

The symbol of the Holy Grail. The command seals.

Bazzet sucked in a deep breath and clenched her catalyst tightly in one hand as she began to chant;

_"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time."_

_"Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_Let my great master Werner Fraga McRemitz be the ancestor._

_Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall._

_Close the four cardinal gates._

_Cometh from the crown._

_Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom."_

**_"_****_–_****_ I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword._**

**_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._**

**_If you will submit to this will and this reason_****_…_****_ then answer!"_**

**_"_****_–_****_ An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"_**

**_"_****_–_****_ From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, O'Protector of Balance!"_**

Instinctively, Bazzet raised a hand over her eyes at the blinding white light that pierced her eyelids.

A ghastly howl filled the air as ethereal shadows danced. The very air sizzled with an insane amount of prana as it accentuated and morphed.

From within the arcane gales and wavering mist, a woman stepped forth.

Her crimson eyes swept across the room, her gaze momentarily stopping at Sherro. A small twitch formed on her lips which soon curved into an amused smile.

She had silky purple hair and fair pale skin; her features inhumanely gorgeous to the point where men would kill for a single look at her.

Her body was curvaceous but athletic, adorned in a skin-tight black leather armor of sorts.

All in all, she was absolutely stunning. She stood proud; head held high.

Lo and behold, the Queen of the Land of Shadows, Mistress of Dun Scaith, Slayer of Gods, and the woman who achieved immortality through skill.

She tilted her head, lips parted to utter a single word.

**"I ask of thee. Art thou my master?"**

* * *

Ozymandias sat atop the rooftop of McRemitz manor, his gaze pointing elsewhere.

**"The war has begun."**, he spoke, a hint of nostalgia evident in his voice.

"Indeed."

Kisshot sat down beside him, her chin propped onto her knees.

"This war would be different. Very different.", Ozymandias solemnly stated with an unusually serious look.

"I would like to say you're getting cold feet, but you're right."

Kisshot sniffed the night air, her white hand reaching out towards the red moon.

"I can taste it. There shall be chaos."

Ozymandias didn't answer. His golden eyes burned in the dark night like dying suns, pulsing with desperate energy.

Kisshot didn't continue either.

They just sat there, the sun and the moon, each to their own thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"No! Hamutaro, you _**bad boy**_! **DO_ NOT_ EAT THE TV! OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE _THIS INSTANT_!**"

The Dragonborn was getting quite adapted to the mundane life of the 21st century.

* * *

**INFO (FGO style)**

**NAME**: Shiki/ One who perceives Death/ The Root connector

SEX: female

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 165cm/55~kg

ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: C

Endurance: D

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: A

NP: EX

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Presence Concealment: B

Independent Manifestation: A

Connection to the Root: EX

2\. ACTIVE

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: A

Glimmer of Clouds: A

Yin Yang: EX

NP:

**Amalavijñāna****(****Boundary of Emptiness****)**: _**'EX'**_ (Anti-unit~army)

**?**

**NAME**: Schathach/ The Slayer of Gods/ The Queen of Shadows

SEX: female

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 174cm/60~kg

ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good

STATS (NP: Noble Phantasm):

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: A+++

Mana: A

Luck: A

NP: A

SKILLS

1\. PASSIVE

Magic Resistance: EX

Independent Action: A

2\. ACTIVE

**Wisdom of Dún Scáith**: EX

Primeval Rune: A++

God Slayer: EX

NP:

**Gáe Bolg Ascension****(****Soaring Spear of Promised Death****)**: A+ (Anti-unit~army)

**?**

* * *

**The other masters? Meh, wait and see!**

**Shiki and Scathach...Brrrrr, I'M SO DEAD.**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	8. ABOUT UPDATES

I MIGHT BE UPDATING **'Type-Moon Gamer'**_**and**__** 'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria' for now (ALL FATE FANFICS)**_

* * *

_**Also, Go check out my newest one from my profile page! :**_

_**The name's El-Melloi, James El-Melloi Archibald**_

A tale of a random guy crammed inside the youngest member of House El-Melloi. The journey to restore the house name and honor shall now begin. (Pre-fifth Holy Grail War, Old sister Reines, Stylish Hero-acting)

**Hope you like this new idea! Feel free to drop a comment!**


End file.
